Everything: A Mini Series of Drabbles
by Rose Zen
Summary: Darien ponders the things he loves about Serena, and he can boil it down to just one thing: everything! A mini-series of drabbles and short stories based off of Billy Currington's "Everything".
1. Chicken

**Everything: A Mini-Series of Drabbles**

**Chicken**

Stirring and stretching, Darien loosened the muscles in his back that had become stiff during his afternoon nap. It was yet another lazy Sunday, and he was over at his parents' for an early dinner courtesy of his mother. She'd called just last night to invite him over for his favorite, slow-cooked herb-roasted chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy and creamy Mac and Cheese. There was just something about Southern cooking that got his stomach growling.

He rolled over and frowned, thinking how in a few months, it would all be over for him. In just three short months, he and Serena would be husband and wife and all culinary wonders would be out the window save for the occasional holiday or special occasion at Mom's or Mrs. Tsukino's. He could hardly manage to think too long about his fiancée's lack of kitchen expertise, but smiled in spite of himself. He loved her even if she couldn't scramble a single egg. Come to think of it, he was missing her today. The grin on his face faltered, wishing she'd been able to make it. He understood when she'd declined; she'd made plans with her girlfriends to have a spa day, and his mother had sprung this on them suddenly. As he milled over it, Darien was beginning to think that Serena and his mother really hadn't spent much time together throughout their relationship, and he was honestly wishing it otherwise. They got along well enough, but they didn't really know much about one another, and for some reason it disturbed him, being that they were the two most important women in his life. He sighed.

'Oh well, too late now,' he thought, finally sitting up and rubbing at his eyes a bit. He picked up the button down which he'd strewn over the back of the sofa and began re-buttoning it over his white tank; that morning's Sunday best for church was not necessarily nap time appropriate. Pulling on his black dress socks but disregarding his loafers, Darien took a deep breath, inhaling the delectable aroma that was beginning to gravitate his way from the kitchen.

"Looks like I woke up just in time," he muttered as he stood from the couch and made his way towards the bathroom. A quick check of his appearance and some shuffling of his hair and he was ready to see what his mother was up to. He could hear the oven timer going off, and he nearly drooled just picturing that perfectly cooked chicken coming out of the oven.

But when he entered the kitchen, he nearly drooled for another reason. To his surprise, there in his mother's kitchen, stood Serena, looking adorable in an oversized kitchen apron covering her outfit from earlier in the day, and a pair of huge, bright red oven mitts on her small hands. His mom's kitchen attire overwhelmed her small figure. But what nearly made him lose all resolve to be chaste in his mother's presence was the sexy way she bit her lip as she looked down at the chicken, a nervous habit of hers that he'd grown to love.

He looked to his mom, as neither of them seemed to have noticed his presence in the room, the older woman completely absorbed in cutting a slice of the chicken into bite sized pieces. A glance back at Serena and he knew she was worried about something as she fidgeted with her hands, still nibbling her bottom lip ever so temptingly as her eyes fixed on his mother. Another look at Mom and she was bringing a bite of the chicken to her mouth, pushing a few strands of short gray hair behind her ear. She seemed to contemplate as she chewed, closing her eyes.

"Well?" Serena finally stated, unable to contain the nerves any longer, finally giving her lip a rest as her eyebrows knit together in concern.

Mrs. Chiba opened her eyes and glanced at the young girl that would soon be marrying her one and only son, and her eyes instantly softened. She was a stern woman, especially in the kitchen, but the young lady before her made her son happy, and that was all she'd ever wanted for him.

"Mrs. Chiba?"

She broke from her reverie, and Darien saw her expression grow a bit more serious, but she kept some gentleness in it.

"Well, Serena," she paused for effect, "you cooked the chicken way too long."

Serena sighed, defeated, huffing her bangs out of her face in frustration. That teasing lip biting began again.

Mrs. Chiba chuckled then, so much like her son that Serena couldn't help but smile a bit, still tugging on her lip.

"Other than that my dear, it's perfect. And more than wonderful for a first-timer," the older woman told her future daughter-in-law, a huge and somewhat proud grin spreading across her face.

Serena's eyes widened, and the lip again was left alone, much to Darien's disappointment.

"Do you really mean that, Mrs. Chiba?" she asked, anticipation and excitement evident.

"Why would I lie to you, Serena?" his mother said with a smile. "And honestly, how long do you intend to insist on calling me Mrs. Chiba? I've told you at least a dozen times, it makes me feel old and senile! Call me Margaret, really," she added, placing an arm around Serena's shoulders.

Serena smiled and blushed, still shy to call her fiancée's mother by her first name.

"It will take some getting used to, M-Margaret," she finally said sheepishly, smiling. "Thank you so much for helping me with this surprise for Darien and offering me your help in the kitchen! It means a lot to me, and I think it will for him, too."

Margaret smiled down at the young girl. "Oh, dear, I think it will mean more to him than you know! And thanking me is nonsense; anytime you feel you need a cooking lesson, you'll know where to find me."

Darien, who had been standing by completely unnoticed and observing quietly, smiled widely. To think he'd just been wondering if Serena and his mother knew each other enough or had enough in common to get along for the rest of their lives. Here they were, getting along famously and Serena already working on the cooking he'd so much been dreading, all to surprise him. He was so lucky to have each of these two gorgeous women in his life. His heart swelled as he walked into the kitchen, making himself known.

"Well, well, well, now, what do we have here?" he drawled as he wrapped his arms around Serena from behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Well, look who finally decided to join the living!" his mother responded in quite the same fashion, her voice full of laughter as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

Serena blushed under his embrace, slightly embarrassed by the display of affection in front of her mother-in-law-to-be.

"What happened to your spa day, hm?" Darien asked mischievously, placing a kiss on top of her head before releasing her, realizing she would probably dematerialize from the humiliation if he didn't end it soon.

Mrs. Chiba, on the other hand, took the girl's blush as her cue to leave the kitchen. She smiled at both of them before placing a kiss on Darien's cheek and caressing Serena's in a very motherly way, and then disappeared into the living room, on her way to call her husband to dinner.

Serena turned and smiled up at Darien. "No spa day, sweetie! I thought I might surprise you by proving you wrong, like I always did in the good old days!" she said with a giggle. "Behold the fantastic meal I made, with minimal help from your mom, all for you."

She gestured to the meal spread out on the kitchen island grandly, a proud smile spread on her face.

Darien chuckled. "Yes, well, it looks good, but can it pass the taste test?" he asked, beginning to serve himself little bits of each dish. "Let's find out, shall we?"

He began tasting little bits of each, and everything tasted wonderful, nearly as good as when his mother made it. He knew that with enough practice, she would perfect each just as Mrs. Chiba had, and was just about to tell her that.

Until he looked up.

And there she was. Biting that lip again.

Darien couldn't resist.

The food forgotten, he quickly stepped over to the other side of the island and pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her so ferociously she was breathless, not to mention the gasp she'd let out in surprise as he began to nibble her bottom lip, the same way she'd been just moments ago. She kissed him back with fervor, and just a minute later they broke apart, breath heightened.

Once she'd regained some composure, Serena smiled and snuggled into his embrace, looking up into his eyes. "What was that for, hm?"

He smiled. "Sere, I'm begging you. Be careful what you do and say. It's not fair to make me want you this way," he answered huskily, resting his forehead on hers.

She giggled at the sexy tone in his voice. "Especially with the wedding still three months away, hm?"

He laughed again, enjoying her innocent attempts to be vixen-like. "Everything you do just turns me on," he added with a smile.

* * *

><p>Ta-da! So I know that wasn't much of a drabble, it is pretty lengthy, but I promise that most others will be much shorter! This is the first of a short series I'll be writing. Inspiration, you ask? The lovely song, <em>"<em>Everything"_,_ by the ever so sexy Billy Currington! But don't listen to it or you'll totally spoil the premise of the other drabbles to come! Hope you all enjoyed that, and I have no rights or ownership to "Everything" or to Sailor Moon, just to my beloved plot lines. =)

The next chapter of _Exchange _will be up very soon, so worries aside! And make sure you REVIEW if you liked this, and I'll keep the other drabbles coming!

Love you all!

-Rosie


	2. Strut

Sooo I have been going in a somewhat random order for the first three drabbles, but I decided that I wanted to take the series in a different direction and organize the drabbles as Serena and Darien's relationship develops! So, once I've finished the series, I'll go ahead and reorder the chapters to play out correctly, but in the meantime, the first three will stay in their random order. By no means does this mean you should disregard their brilliance. (: So, now from the very beginning, I bring you…

**Everything: A Mini-Series of Drabbles**

**Strut**

He sighed as he walked down the sidewalk from Tokyo University towards the Crown Arcade for some minimal relaxation time with his best friend, Andrew. Reaching up to plop his sunglasses off the top of his head onto his nose, he reached further to knead at the knot forming on his right shoulder. It was only the second week of classes and Darien was already feeling massively loaded down with schoolwork, his stress beginning to amass in the muscles of his neck, the soreness in his lower back from hunching over books for hours. The only time he could seem to forget all his worries of school and work were over the piping hot cups of coffee Andrew would serve up for him every day, black just the way he liked it.

And just as suddenly as he'd thought that was his only distraction from all his troubles, something else caught his attention that had his mind drifting far from molecular biology.

Darien Shields was not a man of cheap thrills. Scantily clad women neither drew his attention nor impressed him. He was not one to ogle at any lady, regardless of beauty or features, or attire. Women in general had failed to draw his attention beyond the occasional admission of a pretty face.

But at this very moment, all he could see was a set of legs. Legs a most beautiful shade of alabaster. Legs that shone, reflecting sunlight. Legs that were toned, shapely calf muscles accentuated with every step. Legs that looked touchable-y smooth.

Perfect legs.

Sexy legs.

Legs he just noticed were suddenly very close to him.

Legs he'd failed to notice were quickly approaching him.

Legs that collided with his own.

And now, cornflower blue eyes stared into his, blinking, perplexed. Suddenly, they hardened. The blue eyes pulled away, their owner a blonde girl in a middle school uniform, with an odd hairstyle, rosy cheeks, and a lovely face Darien didn't yet know he would never admit to contemplating.

"Did it ever cross your mind to watch where you're going, baka?" she questioned harshly.

"I could say the same to you. Now would you mind getting off of me, you Meatball Head?" He didn't even know where it had come from; defensive nature and quick wit in response to her insult he supposed.

It worked. She was fuming as she stood up from his lap, and was that a blush, too?

"_For your information,"_ she said, emphasizing the words as if he might not understand them, "I have a name, and it's Serena!"

He grinned cockily. Where was this all coming from? This kind of confidence interacting with the opposite sex was not usual for him at all. "Thanks, but I don't think I'll be needing that _information,_ Meatball Head."

She let out a frustrated grunt and stomped her foot. "As if I have time to waste on a boy like you! See you never, baka!"

With that, she turned on her heel and began walking away.

Darien looked after her. Or rather, her legs. He'd determined they weren't the whole of what had drawn his attention. Yes, they were great legs, but it was also the way they moved, one foot in front of the other, firm and determined steps. So Serena was her name, huh? It wasn't just the legs.

It was the way she walked.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys loved! I have a fun, sweet little story I'll be rolling out through these drabbles. Please review and let me know what you think about the story-like format or if you prefer the drabbles at random. I want your feedback! Now, I'm off to work on your next chapter of <em>Exchange<em>! It's going to be a good one after keeping you all waiting so long. (:

All my love!

-Rosie


	3. Giggle

**Everything: A Mini-Series of Drabbles**

**Giggle**

One year. A full year he had waited for this day. A year full of teasing, yelling, smiling, glaring, indirect flirting, shoving and poking, blushing, falling and catching, not-so-accidental touching, and a time or two, crying, whether it be of longing, laughing, or hurting.

Darien wondered if she would remember today's significance as he approached the Crown Arcade, a certain spring in his step. Today marked one year since he had collided with the beautiful blonde who had resided in his dreams ever since the day her legs caught his eye and they fell into each other, quite literally. He checked the time on his wrist; precisely twenty minutes before she would be released from school, giving him enough time to spend a few minutes chatting with Andrew. After all, he wanted to shower her with his undivided attention today, so Andrew would need to be appeased with socializing now, before her arrival.

The tall, dark-haired, handsome young man strolled through the doors and over to his usual bar stool. The guy with the sandy blonde hair and green eyes behind the counter glanced over his shoulder at the sound of the bell above the door, starting to serve the former his usual cup of coffee, pouring the caffeinated muck into a mug, placing it in front of him on the counter just as he sat down.

"Are you ready?" Andrew asked him.

Darien glanced up and quirked an eyebrow, an inquisitive look on his face.

"You've only been talking about this day all week. One whole year of obnoxious banter between the two of you today," the blonde answered, a smirk on his face and a particular gleam in his eye.

Darien sipped quietly at his coffee before answering him, slowly, calmly.

"And that requires readiness how?"

Andrew stepped back from the counter, incredulous.

"Don't tell me you aren't going to do it!"

"Do what, exactly, Andrew?" Darien replied, still speaking lowly, biting back the slowly mounting irritation.

His best friend stared at him from behind the counter as if he'd sprouted another head, shaking his own.

"All this talk of 'one year this' and 'one year that'… I was sure you were this excited because you were planning on finally telling her how you feel, Daz."

Darien stared at him, his right hand still firmly gripping the coffee mug as his left rested on his lap in a loose fist, his mouth slightly open, a thoughtful look in his eyes and he seemed to contemplate what Andrew had said. He stayed that way for a good fifteen minutes, the thoughts running through his head, Andrew's sense clicking into place in his own mind. How had he been a coward so long? And how had he so easily intended to continue as one? For how many more years could he keep it up, the blood boiling inside of him?

"You're absolutely right," he mumbled lowly, reaching the conclusion in his head. It was time.

Andrew looked up from the counter, which he had been meticulously polishing with a washcloth.

"Huh?" was all he could muster. He'd lost track of what they'd been talking about in Darien's expanse of silence.

And just then, Darien heard it, and there was no time to explain to Andrew.

That giggle. It was louder than the bell above the door, louder than the chatter of the girls around it, louder than the thoughts in Darien's own head. Serena's giggle signaled her arrival.

Darien fought every fiber in his being not to turn, leap and bound straight to her side. Not to scoop her up and claim her as his own. Not yet. He heard footsteps that could only be hers approaching the counter.

"Hi Andrew, h-hi Darien," he heard her say in a voice that hardly sounded like hers, too shy and quiet for the Serena he knew. He turned to face her, taking in a gasp under his breath as he looked at her over his shoulder. Her cheeks were the loveliest shade of rosy pink from a blush, and her lips looked the softest they'd ever been, shining under a slick coat of gloss. She was so close to him, her left hand resting on the counter near his coffee mug, her right arm mere centimeters from grazing his leg.

He cleared his throat and thoughts at once, pulling back slightly to get the room he needed to breathe and compose himself, remembering that today was the day.

"Hey, Mea-I mean, Serena," he said with a smile, proud to have caught himself as he turned around fully in the barstool.

Serena sighed. Little did he know she melted inside to hear him say her name.

"To what do I owe the honor of being called by my name for once?" she asked, returning his smile as she brushed a few strands that had come loose from her odangoes behind her ear, still shy, still unlike herself.

Darien took it deep breath. It was time to be brave.

"Well, I'm not sure that you're aware, but today is a very special day, Serena."

Her eyes widened and her smile didn't falter, still glued onto her features. He couldn't possibly know the significance of the day. He couldn't possibly remember-

"Something happened, exactly a year ago today. And I didn't know it then, but it was something that changed my life, the way that I see my whole world, all the way up to this moment. And this moment-"

"Please say that you're talking about the day that we met, Darien," she interrupted, bold, her hand on the counter inching ever closer to his, pleading in her voice.

He chuckled at her impatience, and her question gave him a glimmer of hope he didn't know he could have. "Would you let me finish?" he asked politely.

His only answer was her blush as she looked down and began to pull nervously at the hem of her skirt.

"Where was I?" he paused, trying not to be distracted by the sweet innocence of her actions.

She looked up then, giggling at his blank expression. That giggle.

"You were saying, 'And this moment,'" she helped him along.

He smiled again, a blush beginning to form at his neck. "Right. So, yes, my life has been completely changed and this moment will change it even more so. This moment will cause my world to turn upside down, and that could be either from total joy, ecstasy, bliss, or it could be from pain and sadness, but either way, it will be better than where I've been for a while now, so regardless of the outcome, I need this moment."

Serena nodded, indicating he should go on. He gulped, and took a hold of the hand that was toying with her hem. She gasped slightly, blushing again as his own blush spread across his cheeks.

"It's been a year since you tumbled into my arms, Serena, and I have thought of nothing but you since that day. I know I have teased you endlessly for a year, but it's mostly been because I'm an idiot, just like you say I am, and I never have the words. So it only makes sense that after a year of falling for you, I could finally find the right thing to say, but even then-"

She giggled, interrupting his rambling, and moved her hand from the counter to his lips, quieting him with a finger. And just as smoothly as she'd quieted him down, she stood up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You don't have to deliver a persuasive speech. I like you, too," she said quietly, looking up at him beneath her eyelashes.

He laughed then, squeezing the hand he still held while tilting her chin up with his other. "Is this what it will be like, then? You'll never let me get a word in if you're always interrupting me!"

She giggled again, this time letting it ring loudly and without restraint. It was music to his ears.

He pulled her closer, tugging her hand still.

"The way you laugh, it's everything," he whispered into her ear, placing a soft kiss just near it on her cheek.

And on the opposite side of the counter, Andrew stood, mouth agape, washcloth slipped to the floor.

* * *

><p>And there's another "drabble!" I know, that was so not a drabble, but I had to cover a year's time! I promise I will get better at these with practice my darlings. About ten more to go until the series c'est fini! My goal: finish it this year! I also will be rolling out another chapter of <em>Exchange<em>. I know I say that each time I update and that you think it's an empty promise but I literally do work on it almost every week… just in very small increments. x.x But you'll have it before Christmas! Promises, promises. And you'll also have another little Christmas gift waiting dearies. (: Can't wait! Review!

Love,

Rosie


	4. Wild

**Everything: A Mini-Series of Drabbles**

**Wild**

It was their third date. They'd only just begun to gingerly take hold of one anothers' hands, as they'd done walking through the park, the fingers of her left hand laced through his as her right hand nestled the ice cream cone stuffed with two scoops of strawberry ice cream he'd bought her. After gobbling it down, she'd raced him to the swings.

He smiled, giving her another push, listening to her giggling. Knowing that for once, he could actually be the cause of that perfect sound…

Darien swore he'd never know a happiness greater than being able to make her laugh. And as he stood there smiling, and she swung back and forth laughing, he felt it was perfect timing.

He grabbed onto the chains on either side of the swing, slowing Serena's motion to a gentle sway of just a few inches, back and forth. She turned then to look up at him, just as he'd expected she would. Timidly, he placed his hand on the porcelain skin of her neck, tracing circles at her jaw with his thumb. He looked up from his hand then, to her eyes. He moved his fingers to lightly graze over her lips before returning them to where they'd been the moment before, asking permission. A slight nod and her blush was all it took for him to lean down, licking his lips the slightest bit before pressing them to her own. She kissed back innocently, and they stayed that way for a moment before he deepened it, just a bit, lightly sucking on her bottom lip. He felt her smile into his kiss, one of her hands timidly reaching behind his neck to pull him closer as she pulled herself up. They were that way for a while, her smile making continuous appearances, brushing against his own, and the taste of strawberry lingering on his tongue from the ice cream she'd had earlier. It was perfect.

When they broke apart and he took in her blushing smile, he realized he'd been wrong.

Darien swore he'd never known a happiness greater than being able to kiss her soft pink lips. Making her laugh would have to be a close second.

"W-" she stammered nervously, "was- a-am… Am I a good kisser, Darien?" she finally managed, the blush reaching her hairline as she stood to face him, clasping her hands together in front of her.

He reached for one of them, taking hold of her wrist to tug her closer into his arms, which quickly encircled her waist.

"The way you kiss, it drives me wild," he whispered, so that only she could hear as he leaned in for another peck.

* * *

><p>Yay! Seven more to go. Once I've finished, you all have to promise to go give the song a listen. But until then, don't, or you'll reveal the themes I have for the remaining drabbles! See you again very soon.<p>

-Rose


	5. Ride

**Everything: A Mini-Series of Drabbles**

**Ride**

Buckling his seat belt, Darien gulped. He wondered what the hell he had been thinking when he signed up for this, probably for the hundredth time in the past five minutes. He turned to face her, as she was now poised in the driver's seat, gripping the steering wheel with iron fists, her knuckles turning white.

"Serena?" he asked breathily, nervous and fearing for his life.

She turned to him with a determined look on her face, nodding that he should continue.

"Honey, why don't you loosen your grip on the wheel a little, there," he said lowly, gently placing one of his hands on one of her own, so as not to alarm her. "If you hold the wheel so tightly, your turns and thus the movement of the car will be a little jerky."

She nodded sternly again, than turned to face the windshield. Suddenly, she pouted and turned to him just as abruptly as she'd turned away.

"Can I put the car in reverse, nooow?" she whined, back to her childish antics.

He narrowed his eyes, ducking his head to hide yet another large gulp at the thought of her behind the wheel of a car in motion.

"What did I tell you about mature drivers, Sere?"

Her face hardened yet again, almost into a grimace, and she faced forward once more. "Mature drivers are safe drives. And mature drivers aren't in a rush to get moving, because they are cautious!" she repeated, her voice raised like a soldier repeating the orders of a drill sergeant.

The tension in his neck eased a bit then, as did his nerves, and he relaxed just for a moment, sinking into the passenger seat once more.

"Now, remember, before you put the car in reverse, you need to make sure you have your right foot over the brake pedal, and make sure to check-"

"Side-view and rear view mirrors, and blind spots! Done and done!" she interjected enthusiastically.

And for the first time since getting in the car about forty-five minutes ago, Darien eased up and laughed. He couldn't help it when he saw her face light up, and then she smiled, too.

Still laughing, he turned to face her. "Alright, Sere. You can put the car in reverse now," he said, smiling at her.

God, he hoped he wouldn't regret that decision.

* * *

><p>About six months later, Darien squeezed the hand he held in his lap, the right one belonging to Serena, smiling at her from the passenger seat.<p>

She glanced at him quickly from the corner of her eye, her grin broadening as well as she was careful to keep her eyes on the road, steering steadily with her left hand.

"What's that smile about, hm?" she asked, teasingly.

He laughed as he began to stroke the arm laying in his lap gently, his fingertips tickling and leaving goosebumps where they went.

"Nothing... Just thinking I love it when I get to watch you from the passenger seat, and that I love the way you drive."

She giggled then, though he didn't really know if it was from the tickling or his comment.

"Baby, everything you do just turns me on," he said then, leaning across the center console to plant a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

><p>And there's another installment! Hope you enjoyed. Please review!<br>-Rose


	6. Pick Up

**Everything: A Mini-Series of Drabbles  
><strong>

**Pick Up**

He saw it coming. How couldn't he? It happened every single time, several times a day. There was just no way to avoid it.

The ringing tone sounded over and over, and his hands still got clammy, even after all this time. He couldn't wait. Suddenly, a break in the monotonous tone.

"Hey, Baby," she said, as simply as always.

He melted. Did she have to make it sound so sexy? It was just "hey, baby," after all. She still got him every single time.

"Darien? You there?"

"Want to know something, Sere?"

Serena giggled. "What's that?"

"Everything you do just turns me on."

* * *

><p>Now, how was that for a drabble? More on the way! I'll be working on Chapter 10 of <em>Exchange<em> in the mean time. Love you all! Review!


	7. Sing

**Everything: A Mini-Series of Drabbles**

**Sing**

As she fiddled with the tuner trying to find a station, Darien knew she'd have him smiling in no time. As if on cue, she stopped on a radio station and began to hum to Colbie Caillat's "I Do". Their road trip suddenly got a lot sweeter for him when she began to full out sing along with the song. He smiled widely, just as he'd known he would.

Serena looked over at him mid-line and stopped, a questioning look on her face.

He pouted. "Don't stop singing!" he whined.

She laughed in the flirtiest of ways. "You like my singing? You'd never told me that," she said, taking one of his hands from the steering wheel and into her own.

He glanced over to her quickly as he interlaced their fingers. "Oh, my Serena, everything you do just turns me on," he said with a grin.

* * *

><p>Bwahaha yet another! Let's see if I can crank out three. On we go!<p> 


	8. Eavesdrop

**Everything: A Mini-Series of Drabbles**

**Eavesdrop**

Andrew rapped his knuckles on the counter over and over again, his other elbow on the counter with his chin propped up on his hand, deep in thought, eyes narrowed. He'd been that way for at least the past five minutes and it was finally getting on Darien's nerves.

"Drew! Enough!"

Andrew stopped tapping on the counter, the far off look still on his face.

"Are you planning on saying anything today, or should I just come back when you've decided to come out of your stupor?"

Andrew's eyes narrowed aggressively, fixing the angry expression on his best friend sitting across from him at the counter.

"This isn't a silly question you've asked me, Darien. I need to give it a lot of consideration from both sides before I give you my endorsement," Andrew sighed, as if it was perfectly obvious that he'd need time to think and Darien's behavior was exhaustingly childish.

Darien rolled his eyes, exasperated. "It's not that difficult, Drew. It's a yes or no question."

Andrew frowned. "Yes, because you coming here today to ask me whether or not it's time to propose to Serena is a very simple matter, really." He rolled his eyes just the same, and both men seemed increasingly annoyed and weary of one another's behavior.

Just then, their conversation was interrupted by a cacophony of laughter and chatter as the woman in question and her best friends slid through the sliding glass doors together, just like they'd always done over the last five years. Serena came over to plant a kiss on Darien's cheek and give Andrew a hug, then walked over to rejoin her friends at the booth they would usually sit at.

Andrew set to work on the usual for the girls, striking the conversation up with Darien once again in a hushed tone so only they would hear. "She's still in college, but she's not a teenager anymore, and you guys _have_ been together for four years. I don't know if it's the best time, Dar, but it's definitely not a bad one, either. I think she's old enough at twenty, you've got five years on her, and after so many years together I'm sure she's good and ready for the idea of forever. The real question is, are you?"

Darien let the question sink in as he began to mill it over. In the silence, he could easily pick up Serena's voice as she chatted with the girls at the booth. He began to listen in, eavesdropping unintentionally as he heard her sigh.

"I don't know, Lita. Relationships definitely aren't easy, and finding the right person takes time. But when you find him, you'll know. There won't be a doubt in your mind," she explained. Darien could imagine her looking at his back lovingly at that very moment, feeling her gaze on him.

"I love everything about her, Drew. The way she talks, she makes me feel alive. Everything she does just turns me on. I can't imagine any possibility of my life without her in it."

Andrew looked up from the counter he'd begun to wipe down as per usual. He gave Darien a sobering look as he stopped the circular motion, standing up straight and tossing aside the dishrag.

"Well, Dar," he said, "I think you have your answer."


End file.
